We meet again, years from now
by quixoticEntity
Summary: A lot of time has passed since Dipper and Mabel left the Mystery Shack, going their separate ways. They lost touch, but Mabel wants to see her brother again. She hopes they'll finally settle their differences.
1. Chapter 1

"This just in. World famous teen pop sensation Shooting Star is arriving in the backwater town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, later today. Crowds have already been forming around the bus station. Why a wealthy singer is arriving by bus, is unknown. I'm Shandra Hermenaz, and this has been your three-o-clock news." the tv flickered before turning completely off. Two of the inhabitants of the house were off in the far reaches of Gravity Falls forest, though the apprentice of the scientists was responsible for taking care of the house. The background noise the television caused was a nuisance to him, he too, trying to research, albeit from the confines the of the house.

Meanwhile, Shooting Star was boarding a bus with her manager/uncle. Unlike her usual flamboyant, showy attire, she wore a simple sweater, a shooting star on it. The journey sent her back to her past, her time spent in the small town, the adventures she went on, the friends she made. Of course, the nostalgia ended quickly, the press was still on her back, not allowing her to spend time with the people she so wanted to spend time with. The welcoming committee was wonderful though. Most of the people she missed most were there, but the one missing was the most important. She walked to the old shack that was still in shambles. She smiled, he would surely be inside, all she had to do was knock.

Inside, machines were running, making so much noise, the apprentice sat, ignoring it all, typing away on a keyboard of the dusty computer that housed all the information he possessed. He heard the old knocker banging on the door, but ignored it, thinking it was another salesman or author trying to use the town's questionable phenomona for their selfish needs. Unfortunately for him, the knocking didn't stop, instead increasing in volume. Finally fed up with it, he stood, forcing the chair to hit the wall behind him, and headed for the door.

Shooting Star heard footsteps, causing her to stop the incessant banging. She had a small smile on her face, after so many years she would finally see him again. The door opened, showing a familiar face, familiar brown hair, and a worn trucker hat with a pine tree on it. Her smile widened, "Hey, Dipper."

* * *

 **Q: alternate future stuff. Where, instead of Weirdmaggedon happening, Dipper accepts the apprenticeship and Mabel ends up going with Grunkle Stan after he is kicked out of the Mystery Shack by Ford. Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper stared at his sister. Her long hair was still pushed back by a headband but was up in a ponytail as opposed to hanging down like he remembered, she was wearing her old shooting star sweater, it still fit, although it was strectched slightly around her chest. She had become a beautiful yound woman, but Dipper couldn't help but doubt she was who she appeared to be, so he impulsively slammed the door in her face. The words Ford had drilled into his head seemed to echo through the room, "Trust no one." He didn't. He made it a point not to trust anyone. Maybe that was too much, but when had Great-uncle Ford been wrong? He ran to the lab, going down to the cage where his new (or old, depending on how you saw it) pet stayed.

"What is it, now?" the old being asked, one eye opening, revealing knowledge unknown by mortal men.

"Who is that!" Dipper pointed towards the door, though it was out of sight.

"What? Can't recognize your own family?"

Dipper merely glanced, used to the demons antics, "It _is_ her. She's back."

"You really didn't recognize her, did you? That's sad."

Dipper ignored him, going back up and opening the door. She was gone. He had been excited to her, even if he seemed skeptical. Now, what? Would he just go back to the way things were before? Not speaking, not knowing if the other was even alive? He was jolted out of his thoughts by the door opening.

"Dipper! I have great news, we found a spring in the woods. It's like a mirror, but it shows you for who you really are!" Ford said, his newer assistant, Candy Chu, standing beside him, jotting notes in a notebook.

"You will want to see it, Dipper. It is very fascinating," Candy added, "besides, you spend too much time cooped up in here."

Ford nodded in agreement, "You really do need to get out more, I'm taking you on my next excursion."

Dipper did nothing, reminiscing on his adventures with his sister. The new dangers that awaited her. Oh, oh shit. She was defenceless out there! He had to save his sister.

Ford and Candy frowned, "Why are you so wound up?"

Dipper finally acknowledged them, "I saw Mabel. She's back."

Candy furrowed her brows, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I saw her. She came to see me."

"Well, where is she now?" Ford asked.

Dipper avoided meeting either of their eyes, "She left."

"What, why?" Ford replied, Candy stared at Dipper, anger apparent in her stare.

"I. . . I didn't know it was her. I went to check and she was. . . gone," Dipper said, sheepishly.

"We need to find her," Candy said, already at the shack's door.

"We really do," Dipper sighed.

"But where could she be? We need to approach this scientifically, she could be anywhere," Ford replied.

He was met with silence. All were sure she had changed throughout the years, none having heard from her in years. There was no way she would be at the places she used to frequent. Would she?

"What do we do?" Dipper muttered.

"We wait for her to come back," Ford reasoned, "if she came to see us, specifically you, Dipper, she wouldn't give up because of a minor setback. She's too stubborn for that."

The pair of teenagers nodded. That made sense, the two agreed. All that the trio had to do was wait. Not even five minutes later, they were becoming impatient.

"Well, looks like we should go out and look," Dipper said, already halfway out the door.

A reply of nodding and a "yes" sounded and they left. After all, science won't wait for you, you have to chase it.

* * *

 **Q: this was later then intended. Sorry. The Candy assistant thing actually came from a tumblr post. I can't remember who posted it though sorry! Enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

Mabel frowned, she didn't think Dipper would slam the door in her face. Was he still mad? No! No way! It had been years. He wouldn't keep a grudge that long, right?

Right?

No, that's not the Dipper she knew. But it had been years. . .

This wasn't the Dipper she knew. He had changed through the years, just like she had. He wasn't the same little kid who relied on her. The bags under his eyes, the dirty coat, and those scars. . .

"Mabel!"

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a familiar voice. Could it be? "Pacifica!" Mabel bounded toward her old friend/enemy, hugging her on contact, "it's been so long!"

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to go to any of your concerts, I've been busy trying help rebuild everything," Pacifica smiled.

"I'm sorry I haven't come here earlier!"

Pacifica gave a look of understanding, "I totally get why, I'm actually kind of surprised you came at all! After what he did to you."

Mabel laughed nervously, "Um, yeah, I guess. . ."

Their conversation was interupted by Pacifica's ringing phone, which she promptly answered, "Sorry, Mabel, but I gotta go. It was nice seeing you again!"

Mabel smiled, "Yeah, nice seeing you, too." She sighed once Pacifica was out of view. Dipper was right, she did act like the victim a lot. It was easy to blame it all on him, but it was as much her fault as it was his, wasn't it?

"Shooting Star! I'm a big fan and can, can I have your autograph!"

Mabel turned towards the voice, a kid wearing a shirt with her face on it, "Sure! I'm always happy to meet a fan!" she signed the autograph book handed to her.

"OMG thank you so much! I can't wait to tell all my friends!"

Mabel laughed, "I remeber when I was your age. Sev'ral Timez was my favorite band!"

The kid gasped, "You liked Sev'ral Timez! I can't believe it, I love them!"

"Yeah, they kind of inspired me to write my own music, and here I am today."

The kid looked up at Mabel, her eyes sparkling, "Maybe one day I'll be be a famous singer like you!"

Mabel smiled, this girl reminded her of herself, "Follow your dreams, kid. Maybe one day we'll play together!"

The girl squeeled, "Thank you, Shooting Star! And um, can I hug you?"

Mabel beamed, taking the small girl into her arms, "Of course! I love hugs!"

The girl ran away after Mabel let go, probably off to tell her friends about the encounter. Yeah, she was just like that when she was a kid, all dreams and determination and look where she was now! She had achieved her dreams! So, why wasn't she that happy about it?

"Mabel!"

"Grunkle Stan!"

"It's manager Stan while we're out here, kid," Stan smiled, "but it's nice to see ysiou in high spirits, how was the visit?"

Mabel deflated, "It didn't happen. Dipper slammed the door in my face."

Stan sighed, "Maybe you should just give up this reconciliation idea. If Dipper is anything like my brother, he won't give you the time of day."

"What? No! I can't do that! Dipper is. . . he's. . ." Mabel trailed off, tears forming in her eyes.

"Woah, kid, I'm sure he'll come around, just, just give it a little time," Stan said, hoping that he was right.

"Yeah, yeah! You're right Grunkle Stan! Just because it didn't happen the first time doesn't mean I should give up! I'm gonna try agin," her stomach growled, "let's go to Greasy's first. I hope it's as good as I remember it!"

Stan smiled at his niece's enthusiasum, "Can't be any worse than that one roadies food."

Mabel cringed, "Let's not mention that. I don't think food should be alive like that," Mabel's expression changed into a sly smile, "it'll be nice to see Lazy Susan again, won't it, Grunkle Stan?"

Stan frowned, "Maybe we should save Greasy's for some other time."

"Ah, don't be like that!"

Stan rolled his eyes, "Only if you stop messing with my love life."

Mabel laughed, "Deal."

* * *

 **Q: I finally wrote this! The angels simg praises for this fic is not dead! Yeah, sorry 'bout the wait. But I'm here now and that's what matters, right? Probably not because I'm so bad about updating...**


End file.
